


Cold Winter Nights

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blow Jobs, Cecil is Inhuman, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos isn't sure he's always satisfying Cecelia, but she teaches him how to get over that with some help from his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Winter Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first night vale fic here. And also the first real het I've posted here. I posted this originally on my night vale ask blog, which is a fem!cecil blog, and decided I might as well put it to use over here too.

“And I urge my dear listeners to find someone to be with on this cold, winter night,” Cecelia’s voice wafted from the radio and Carlos paused what he was doing to listen more intently.

“I know I will be,” she said and Carlos blushed because now the whole town knew she was coming over here. “Goodnight night vale, goodnight.”

Carlos smiled and put away his equipment because that was all the warning he was going to get before she came over. She did that sometimes just to see if he was paying attention or not and he would almost always get a reward for it. Things had been good since they had finally started having sex, really good. Carlos thought the wait was worth it, even if he was a little self-conscious about his ability to satisfy her. But she assured him that she would always enjoy whatever he did, no matter what. And he didn’t doubt that; the weird awe that she regarded him with never quite wore off, even though he tried to be as human as possible around her.

He heard the keyhole jiggling in his front door and he took off his lab coat to greet her. She was beautiful in her long winter coat, a deep maroon, and a shade of lipstick matching it perfectly. She kissed him and then shut the door behind her with a smile.

“I have a surprise,” she said, violet eyes radiating with warmth and mischief.

“Alright,” Carlos said easily because a surprise with her could mean anything from something sex-related to a mushroom eating mini dragon named Joseph and there was really no way of telling which she meant.

She went to the window of his little apartment (he had extra lab space upstairs) and lit a candle. She blew it out and lit it again and Carlos’s heart soared because that was a message to the secret police to give them a little privacy or, at least, not be so obvious about their snooping which most certainly meant sex.

She turned around and slowly took off her coat and Carlos’s mouth watered. She was wearing lingerie and nothing but it.

“Did you go into the station dressed like this?” He asked as he eyed her sheer tights, garter belt, bra and panties.

“Yep,” she hummed. He moved closer and ran a finger up the stockings on her inner thigh before touching her mound through the silken panties. If he hadn’t been hard before that moment, he was definitely hard now. He kissed her hard and unrelenting and brushed his thumbs against her nipples and she groaned into his mouth. He felt her nimble fingers undoing the button of his jeans and he groaned himself when his cock was freed.

Cecelia backed away with a smirk and sank to her knees and Carlos felt like any remaining blood in his brain was now gone. She teased the head with her tongue a little before hollowing her cheeks and sliding all of him into her mouth. He tossed his head back with a choked off moan and had to hold onto the dresser behind him. She quickly got a rhythm going and looked up at him beneath her lashes and he could hardly stand it. For a moment, he wondered how her makeup was always done so perfectly when she could evidently not look at mirrors, but the thought was gone as soon as it arrived. When he was almost close, she eased off with a slurp and licked up a bead of precum. She kissed along the side of his cock and sucked against a pulsing vein and he choked out,

“Cecelia!”

She winked up at him and sucked each of his balls into her mouth and he nearly lost his grip on the counter.

“Please don’t—ah, don’t tease.”

She licked his balls again before sucking him back into her mouth and it was so filthy and he loved it so much. Her lipstick had smeared all over his cock by now, but he didn’t care, not when he was this close and he was so hard he couldn’t stand it. She bobbed up and down diligently before grabbing Carlos’s ass and pushing down so her nose brushed against his pubic hair. She swallowed around him and that was it. He came with a shout down her throat and she sucked down every drop of cum until he was too sensitive to continue.

“God, that was amazing,” he said, gasping, trying to catch his breath.

“I thought you might like it,” she replied, still happy as ever and he paused. He knew he had been thinking about it, how it wasn’t fair that she was so happy to get down on her knees for him but he never offered back.

“Can I return the favor?” He asked, hoping his inexperience wasn’t obvious.

“You sure?”

“Y-yeah.”

Cecelia smiled serenely and pulled him to the couch with her.

“Have you done this before?”

“No I haven’t,” he admitted, eyes downcast.

“Well it isn’t hard. Just be enthusiastic and stuff. I’ll tell you what I like and you just keep doing it. Just start out slow to get me nice and ready.”

“Alright,” he said calmly even though he was freaking out internally. He knelt down between her spread legs and ran a finger up her mound again. She was wet already and he could tell through the fabric of her panties. He didn’t want to take them off yet so he sucked a bruise on her inner thigh between her stockings. She shifted and spread her legs wider in a hint, but he would get to that soon enough. He kissed her bellybutton before moving up and kissing the tops of her breasts. His thumbs rubbed her nipples again through her bra and she sighed, pleased.

“You know when I said ‘go slow’…”

“Getting impatient?” He asked as he undid her bra and sucked on a nipple, causing her to buck her hips.

“Not at all.”

He rubbed his teeth against the nub and she squirmed and Carlos realized that he needed to do this far more often.

Carlos kissed his way from her breasts to her navel and ran a finger along the outline of her labia and it was obvious that she was even wetter than before. He decided to just go for it and kissed her through the panties. He could taste a hint of her sex and nudged his nose against her folds, breathing in the scent of her.

“Carlos,” she murmured and he conceded and pushed aside her panties, still not taking them off. He licked between her lips and led a trail up to the top and she gasped,

“Yeah, like that.”

He did that again and again, feeling the heat and wetness surge against his tongue and she writhed the longer he did that. He would definitely have to do this more often. The panties were basically soaked by now and he pressed his tongue against her pussy, where she was practically dripping and licked all the way to her clit and she shuddered with a groan.

He wanted to taste all of her and put his hands beneath her ass and pulled her forward so her ass was dangling off the couch and she wailed. He slurped up her wetness and sucked against her clit and she writhed even more in his grasp and that was a good sign.

“C-Carlos,” she gasped, simultaneously pulling and pushing on his hair. He suddenly understood why she liked to suck him off so much and he pulled away, lips wet. He kissed her ass and thighs while occasionally laying a kiss to her swollen clit and her eyes were burning with desire.

“Don’t be a tease,” she admonished.

“It takes one to know one,” he smiled. He slowly licked up her clit again and continued his back and forth motion that had her squirming so much previously. When she was breathing heavily and her thighs were tensing, he backed off and began to lavish his attention on her thighs again. She let out a tiny wail, especially when he bit her at the bruise he had made before and she tugged on his hair.

He did that three times, feeling her come closer each time, and he marveled at how swollen her pussy was, how it must be throbbing to her because she had clawed into the couch with frustration and her eyes had gone silver and cat-like.

For the first time since he had started, he pushed a finger into her pussy and it was unbelievably hot and wet. Not for the first time, he wished he could get it up again, and added a second finger making her whimper. He thrust them in and out of her as his tongue rapidly stroked up and down her clit and she tossed her head back with a loud moan. She was getting wetter and wetter and he could see how her thighs tightened in anticipation. At the last second, he moved his thumb to her clit and stroked it roughly while he thrust his tongue into her cunt and she screamed. A gush of wetness hit his tongue and he kept going until her quakes subsided and she pushed away his head.

“Oh my god,” she gasped, when he got up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiled,

“I’m glad you liked it.”  

She pulled him into a kiss and licked her lips when they broke apart and said, “I’m so glad you tried that. We can totally 69 now!”

He laughed into her collarbone, “Yeah alright, just give me a warning first. I still don’t think I can get it up yet.”

She kissed his hand and held onto it, “Yeah I think I need a breather from that one too.”


End file.
